creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Mental Hospital
Diese Geschichte basiert auf einer wahren Begebenheit. Dr. Cartwright: So Clara. Wie fühlst du dich heute? Clara: Sehr gut muss ich sagen. Dr. Cartwright: Du nimmst doch täglich deine notwendige Medizin oder? Clara: Aber selbstverständlich! *lächelt* Dr. Cartwright: Ausgezeichnet. Kannst du mir vielleicht heute sagen ob du dich an irgendetwas erinnerst? Das was vor 3 Jahren passiert war? Kannst du mir irgendetwas Neues erzählen? Clara: Nein. Leider nicht. Ich kann mich an wirklich gar nichts mehr erinnern. Es-es tut mir schrecklich leid. Dr. Cartwright: Oh das ist nicht schlimm! Wirklich, ich will dich nicht irgendwie zwingen mir mehr Informationen zugeben. Nur dass du das weisst Clara! Das ist alles nur eine Frage der Zeit. Clara: *nicken* Dr. Cartwright: Okay. Ehm, also wenn du heute nichts Neues weisst dann kannst du wieder in dein Zimmer. Kannst du alleine in dein Zimmer gehen oder muss die Krankenschwester dich begleiten? Clara: Nein es geht schon. Ich finde mein Zimmer auch ganz gut alleine. Dr. Cartwright: In Ordnung. Clara Ich bin ein ganz normales Mädchen. Mein Name ist Clara Elisabeth Hadley. Ich bin 16 Jahre alt, ziemlich klein, dünn wie ein Ast, habe goldblonde Haare und eisblaue Augen. Ich bin nicht sonderlich hübsch, bin aber ganz zufrieden mit mir. Ich wollte vorhin Dr. Cartwright nichts erzählen weil ich ihr den wahren Grund nicht erzählen wollte jedoch erzähle ich euch den wahren und einzigen Grund! Mir war klar wenn ich Dr. Cartwright mein Geständnis vorplappere werde ich noch für viele Jahre hier sein. Und mit hier meine ich den North Bridge Mental Hospital. Ja, ich weiss schon. Ihr seid wahrscheinlich überrascht oder sogar geschockt und ihr denkt jetzt ich wäre irgend so ein Psychopath, dass an sehr, sehr schwere psychische Störungen leidet! Nein, dass bin ich nicht verdammt nochmal! Warum glauben das alle?! Ich habe schon zum tausendsten Mal gesagt, dass ich hier nicht hier hingehöre! Ich bin normal! Vollkommen normal! Ich habe nur einmal einen Mord begangen! Aber nur aus purem Hass! Weil ich nicht anders konnte! Ich wollte nie wirklich jemandem etwas Ernstes antun. Also ich will nicht weiter um den heissen Brei herum reden ich fange am besten einfach mal an. Am Samstag, 19. September 1999 in London '' „Dad! Oh bitte hör doch auf!“ Schrie ich weinerlich. Doch mein Vater wollte einfach nicht aufhören mich zu schlagen. Diese Schmerzen. Diese grausamen Schmerzen waren einfach unerträglich. Mein eigener Vater schlug mich mit seinen Fäusten gegen mein Gesicht, meinen Armen, meine Brust und meinen Rücken. Weil mein Vater sehr groß und stark gebaut war und ich so dünn wie ein Ästchen und die Größe eines kleines Kindes hatte konnte ich mich nicht wehren gegen so einem Riesen. Ich wusste, ich konnte so viel schreien und weinen wie ich wollte. Er würde nicht aufhören. Er würde ''nie damit aufhören. Während mein eigener Vater mich fast zu Tode vermöbelte, war meine Mutter in eine Ecke zusammen gekauert. Ihre Arme um ihre Beine geschlagen, wiegte sie sich immer hin und zurück und schluchzte immer wieder laut auf. Sie blieb die ganze Zeit nur so, während mein Vater mich verprügelte und verprügelte. Sie half mir nicht. Keiner half mir. Ich war alleine… Am Montag 21. September 1999, London Ich kam zurück von der Schule nach Hause. Ich blieb vor der Haustüre stehen. Mein Vater und meine Mutter waren schon zu Hause. Vom offenen Fenster aus konnte ich die Stimmen des Fernsehers wahrnehmen und den Geruch von gebratenem Fett stieg mir in die Nase. Da wusste ich, dass meine Mutter gerade kochte und mein Vater gerade Fernseh schaute. Ich schaute in meiner rechten Hosentasche nach meinem Hausschlüssel ab. Jeder in der Familie hatte einen Hausschlüssel für den Notfall, falls mal jemand nicht zu Hause war. Ich machte die Tür so wenig hörbar wie möglich auf und bemerkte die Türe war offen und schaute noch kurz nach ob ein Schlüssel im Türschloss stecken würde. Hervorragend. Kein Schlüssel. Ich machte die Türe wieder leise zu und holte meine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche raus. Ich sperrte die Türe zu. So. Sie war jetzt abgeschlossen. Ich suchte danach nach Streichhölzer. Ich fand ein Päckchen Streichhölzer auf der äusseren Fensterbank. Ich griff nach dem Päckchen und holte ein Streichholz raus. Zündete ihn an und warf ihn gegen den weissen Vorhang des Fensters. Weil unser Haus nicht wirklich das neuste war und das Holz dünn und alt war, war es sehr leicht anzündbar. Kaum hatte ich den Vorhang angezündet nahm er sofort Feuer und brannte. Ich hörte wie mein Vater schrie und gleich darauf meine Mutter. Wenige Sekunden später sah ich wie der Türknauf wild hin und her bewegt wurde…doch die Tür ging nicht auf, weil ich sie abgeschlossen habe. Ich machte mehrere Schritte rückwärts um von weiterer Entfernung meine Tat zu betrachten. Das ganze Haus hatte schon nach wenigen Minuten Feuer genommen. Ich schmunzelte als ich das Haus niederbrennen sah. Ich konnte hören wie meine Eltern vor Angst und Schmerz schrien. So wie meine Eltern hatte ich jahrelang geschrien. Die Idee zur Polizei zu gehen war auch eine Möglichkeit doch ich beging lieber Selbstjustiz, weil dann konnte ich stolz sagen: Ja. Ich habe es getan. Ich, Clara Elisabeth Hadley. Was danach passiert war konnte ich mir wirklich nicht erklären. Ich wachte in ein nicht wirklich weiches Bett in einem Zimmer auf mit weissen Wänden und einer schweren Metall Tür vor mir. Was ihr wissen sollt ist dass ich meine Mutter umgebracht habe weil sie mir NIE geholfen hatte und ich habe meinen Vater umgebracht weil er mir jahrelang schmerzhafte Sachen angetan hatte. Mir wurde zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erklärt, dass ich hier gerade in einer Anstalt gelandet war, in dem nur Leute eingewiesen wurden, die wirklich ''schwere Störungen hatten die ''fast ''unheilbar sind. Doch wie vorhin schon erwähnt, Ich gehöre hier ''nicht ''hin. ICH BIN NICHT PSYCHISCH KRANK. ''Clara Elisabeth Hadley wurde, an dem Tag an dem sie eigentlich die Klinik verlassen konnte dabei gesehen worden wie sie einer Krankenschwester die seit mehreren Jahren in dieser Anstalt arbeitete, die Halsader mit einer Glasscherbe durchtrennen wollte. Sie wurde seit heute noch, in einem Raum ohne Fenster und Türen die man nicht von innen aufmachen konnte eingesperrt.'''' Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittelang Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder